<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无人知晓的死亡 by xiyur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692079">无人知晓的死亡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur'>xiyur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>魔法不会说谎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyur/pseuds/xiyur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Ending 2 : 如果蝙蝠们始终没发现红头罩的真实身份。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>魔法不会说谎 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无人知晓的死亡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在红头罩在哥谭消失了许久，地盘被瓜分干净，连手下都纷纷另投门户后，蝙蝠侠依然没有查清红头罩到底是来做什么的，为什么突然出现又突然离开。</p>
<p>蝙蝠侠翻遍红头罩的安全屋，并没找到与其身份来历有关的东西，倒是发现了大量补给与现金。把该销毁的东西都销毁掉，再在红头罩的犯罪档案里添上几笔，蝙蝠侠的注意力就转移到双面人企鹅人这些‘老朋友’的身上去了。</p>
<p>后来再有戴红头罩出现的，都被证明是不入流的帮派分子在假冒名号，红头罩的档案也渐渐混入蝙蝠电脑繁多的资料中，偶尔被翻阅一二。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>有谁想得到，在哥谭名噪一时的红头罩会无声无息的死在下水道里呢？</p>
<p>杰森不知道自己腹部挨的流弹上沾了什么，在他咬牙用捡来的铁片剜出弹头后，伤口依然在不断恶化。为了躲避不知为何到处都是的敌对势力，他既没法回到安全屋，也没有能力安全的获取食物药品，只能设法搞到几盒药，让伤势恶化的慢一点。</p>
<p>为了避免内脏流出来，或在死于感染前就流血而死，杰森剜了几次伤口腐肉后就不再做这无谓的尝试。幸而这伤一时不至死，杰森倒还能在夜里翻翻垃圾箱，找点过期或是吃剩了的食物果腹，与几年前在街头流浪时相比，找到的食物变多了不少，可见韦恩集团在改善市民生活上颇有成效，杰森赶走围在一旁的流浪猫狗，苦中作乐的想。</p>
<p>杰森不想死，他徒手挖出自己的坟墓，不是为了这样毫无价值的死在街头的，但他为了躲避蝙蝠家，既不能向救助机构寻求帮助，也不敢到莱斯利医生的诊所就诊，渐渐也就虚弱的连走出这个街区的力气都没了。</p>
<p>伤病会使人的心灵软弱，在烧的稀里糊涂时，杰森差点冲着从不远处掠过的蝙蝠侠求救过，但下一秒紧随其后的罗宾令他放下了手。伤口的感染和饥饿消磨着杰森的身体，等到他连吃口东西都得和野猫打上半天时，杰森才发现自己竟已虚弱至此，大概也活不了多久了。</p>
<p>杰森并不后悔一次次把求生的机会放走，他决不要像一只流浪狗一样，带着泥水和脏污的皮毛，回到旧主身边摇尾乞怜。与其让他们看到自己狼狈的样子，倒不如就此死去。</p>
<p>在最后的最后，杰森找到了一个足够隐蔽的管道，这里在建成后不久就因负责人更换而废弃，让他得以不被打扰的咽下最后一口气。几年后有流浪汉误入此地，他欣喜的带走了一切有价值的东西，只留下一地枯骨。</p>
<p>又过了不知多少年，政府决定重建这一带。施工人员铲开路面，捣毁管道，将混在一处的建筑垃圾一道拉走，填埋到了城郊。</p>
<p>无人知晓杰森陶德的第二次死亡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>